


Explosive

by Samsam4short



Series: Ruekiverse [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, It's just porn guys, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsam4short/pseuds/Samsam4short
Summary: In which I am a garbage can and write unrelated smut for a character who has a 700k+ word series. I wish I was sorry, I am not.All this is, is porn featuring Rueki and everyone. All characters are over the age of eighteen, none of this takes place in the timeline of Rueki's story, I just wanted to write more porn.
Relationships: Aqua/OC, Kairi/OC, Larxene/OC, Riku/OC, Roxas/Oc, Vanitas/OC, lea/isa/oc, various/OC
Series: Ruekiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703443
Comments: 23
Kudos: 6





	1. Kairi

**Author's Note:**

> The google doc this is on is titled 'Rueki fucks everyone'. Since my state is still shutdown, I've got extra time on my hands and instead of being productive, I decided to do this.

Stifled giggles spill from the room. Kairi’s eyes flutter shut, heavy lashes brushing high cheekbones and Rueki claps a hand to the younger girl’s mouth. 

“Shush.” Rueki murmurs against the pale, freckled skin of Kairi’s thighs, shoving the silky fabric of her dress up her hips. Kairi responds, like an adult, by licking the other woman’s hand. “Ahk, fucker!” Rueki shakes the hand removed from Kairi’s mouth and shoots the redhead a glare. Kairi giggles again and winks.

“I’m ticklish is all.” Kairi replies, but this does nothing to deter the way that Rueki’s fingertips brush, feather light and tender as hell across Kairi’s thighs. Kairi tries to sigh, tries to throw her head back against the bedframe and just enjoy, but she’s left biting her lips, trying to contain herself. Rueki’s glare harshens. “Sorry, look we don’t need to if you’re worried about Axel--”

“Oh, Lea doesn’t mind. At all.” Rueki replies in a voice that has Kairi momentarily reconsidering what brought her here. But then, Rueki crawls up, a little further along the bed, brushes auburn hair back and sucks, so softly at the base of her neck. The smallest whimper spills from Kairi’s lips, she feels Rueki grinning into her skin. “I just really don’t want anyone interrupting this.” Rueki hooks her thumbs through the straps of Kairi’s dress and drags them slowly down freckled shoulders, leaving suckling kisses in her wake. A bit of teeth here, so much tongue there. 

Kairi’s hands bunch the fabric of the comforter beneath her, and this time her head does fall back, like she wanted to before, like she fantasized about this going. Now this is right. This is how it’s supposed to feel. 

‘If Sora’s not going to hop to, someone should.’ Rueki had said earlier this afternoon, and oh how she’s delivering.

Kairi’s dress pools around her waist and Rueki is the least hesitant creature in this realm, hands so soft as they brush across her breasts. Kairi’s eyes fly open, she inhales sharply and Rueki ceases her musings, lips stopping dead in their tracks.

“You alright, hun?” Rueki asks, lips brushing Kairi’s shoulders and Kairi nods, enthusiastic as hell, lump forming in her throat. Speak, she wills herself.

“That’s good.” Kairi chokes, lavishing the feeling of Rueki’s smile against her skin. 

“Like this?” Rueki teases, fingertips grazing the undersides of Kairi’s breasts, ghosting, pleading little whispers against freckled skin. Rueki’s wrists flick with a pop and where she was gentle before, she alternates, pinching Kairi’s nipples sharply, and then releasing them, delighting in the way the younger girl goes breathless beneath her.

“Yes, yes.” Kairi urges, propeling Rueki’s full mouth forward. Upon Kairi’s shoulders, dark red lipstick marks begin to flower, proof of the touch, proof of the tenderness Rueki grants as she works, across the tops of Kairi’s arms, down her sternum, until she reaches Kairi’s breasts, and smashes them together, licking straight down the line of the redhead’s cleavage. Green eyes flick up as Kairi’s hold on the sheets goes tighter, her muscles growing tauter. Rueki rocks her head, sucking a rosy nipple between her lips and the soft little breaths start to quicken, fair skin going flushed as Rueki’s teeth graze the bud. “Shit!” Kairi curses. Rueki releases her only to laugh.

“Lay down, pretty.” She urges Kairi, kissing the valley between her breasts once more.

“Rueki…” She doesn’t know where to go, what to do, how to verbalize the pressure building in her stomach, twisting between her hips, but Rueki seems to get it and starts to push into her shoulders.

“Trust me.” Rueki’s voice sounds like velvet and Kairi loves the way it whispers against her skin, so he nods shakily and shifts onto her back, head sinking heavily back into the massive, fluffy pillow seconds before Rueki’s mouth dives back in, a growl emanating from the older woman’s throat as she sucks another nipple between her lips. Kairi’s knees start to shake, trembling so sweetly, she presses her thighs together, insides growing so deliciously tight, legs tingling. “Oh no.” Rueki whispers, lips grazing Kairi’s breast as she sneaks a hand back up the inside of Kairi’s thighs, a little rougher, a little greedier this time. And Kairi doesn’t giggle, instead, she just gasps as dull fingernails brush up the inside of her legs, prompting her to spill them open. 

Plush lips roam the soft skin of her abdomen as Rueki’s index and middle finger stroke so beautiful across the lips of her pussy, swollen and warm already, aching even through her panties. She’s touched herself like this before, but it’s different, Kairi thinks. Someone else’s hands between her legs, someone else’s touch along her skin. And there’s Rueki’s mouth, hot and wet, teasing the skin of her lower abdomen between lips and teeth, sucking until her flesh is brilliantly wet. Kairi’s never dreamed about someone touching her like this, hasn’t ever fantasized about a little pink tongue dipping into her bellybutton, but when Rueki does, Kairi curses again, hips snapping up, sweat beading at her brow.

“You feel so nice and wet.” Rueki tells Kairi, drawing a line with her index finger, along the younger girl’s slit, eliciting a whine from Kairi. 

“Rueki.” She groans, savoring Rueki’s sigh. 

“You’re so fucking pretty, so soft, so good.” Rueki hooks a finger through Kairi’s panties and hikes them up, parting the lips of her pussy to rub the cotton fabric of her soaked panties on her clit. Kairi sees fucking stars. Her inhale tastes like candy and Rueki knows, Rueki gets in a way only best friends do. She yanks Kairi’s panties aside, slipping a single finger into her slit. Kairi’s shivering against her, body immediately responding, her head tossed back. “Fuck, the way you grip me.” Rueki gorans, like this is working her up too, like she needs this just as bad as Kairi. 

A delicate thumb starts brushing sloppy circles, working Kairi’s stiffening clit to a peak, each twist of Rueki’s hands bringing her a little closer, twisting up her insides tighter and tighter until the world is a daze. She can taste the magic in the air, she smells the scent of her own arousal penetrating the room, she’s growing hotter and hotter, each breath warming her skin, warming her insides until nothing else exists but her and Rueki and the slickness between her legs and all the sweetness Rueki is whispering against her belly.

And then, the blonde throws a wrench into everything. She stops abruptly, pulling her hand out of Kairi’s panties. Kairi snaps up, eyes huge and dark and furious, only to be ebbed when she watches Rueki suck the finger, wet with her arousal, into her mouth.

Well then.

“Sweet to your core.” Rueki praises, Kairi turns as red as her hair.

“Rueki I’m not…” She begins but Rueki just giggles, shifting the remnants of Kairi’s dress off of her hips, tugging her panties off to follow. The abrupt burst of cool air hits Kairi’s soaking cunt and she wonders if her friend worked her this far just to tease her, because dear Twilight, this is good. She doesn’t need to be touched, just the feeling of cool air against her flustered skin could be enough, she just needs a little more.

“Oh honey, I know.” Rueki replies, pressing down onto Kairi’s hips, just to run them along her thighs and part them further. “But you’re not getting off on my hand. I’ll do you one better.”

Kairi doesn’t have time to fathom what that might imply. Not when Rueki meets her with a hot tongue against her soaking core.

Kairi could come undone, the way pleasure starts to bristle on her skin, fireworks so similar to Rueki’s electric current buzzing across her, a chill vibrating from Kairi’s head to toe.

She doesn’t even mean to, but her hands fly into Rueki’s hair, pressing the older woman’s mouth to her pussy. Rueki hardly seems to mind, inhaling deeply across the princess’s skin, tongue flicking softly across her folds, drawing a teasing line from her slit to her clit before drawing the most delectable circle around her bud. 

Oh, Twilight, it’s everything, the heat of Rueki’s mouth is gentle and sweet, but unrelenting, each curl of her tongue working her further, begging her into oblivion. She can hear the older woman’s praise in her mind and feels it in the way she sucks her clit, humming against Kairi’s overheated pussy. 

Oh fuck, oh hell, Rueki drags a finger across her wetness and slips it into her cunt, pumping as she devours the younger girl, lapping her juices like a nectar, sighing into her flesh, teasing her labia, sucking harder, harder and--

Rueki’s tongue flickers rapidly and so light against her clit that Kairi can’t stop herself. Her hips slam into Rueki’s mouth and she screams, every muscle in her body yanked tight as she crashes straight into the atmosphere, out of orbit, over the moon. And home, into the woman whose lips brush and love and ease her straight down, despite the bucking of her hips and clamping of her thighs.

By time Kairi can see straight again, she notices how fucking red her chest is, and not from Rueki’s lipstick. The older woman unwinds Kairi’s hands from her hair and wipes off her mouth, glossy with Kairi’s orgasm.

A hand to her heart, the princess giggles again, high on the way her body feels, sweet and delicious and unstoppable. Rueki sinks down onto the pillow beside her, takes a deep breath and kisses her cheek.

“Happy eighteenth, Kai.” Rueki grins, quite proud of herself, despite the way the entire lower half of her face is now smeared with red lipstick. Kairi laughs and pushes herself up, instantly being met with Rueki’s skeptical gaze. Kairi chews on her lower lip and starts to slip her hands beneath Rueki’s shirt, earning her a wide eyed gaze. “Dude, you don’t need to.”

Kairi giggles.

“What are best friends for?”


	2. Isa and Lea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a problem with compulsive spending, so every time I want to shop, I just write trash for you guys instead.

If the world wasn’t grotesque, things would be so different.

She wouldn’t be covered in scars for days, drowning in someone else’s trauma, begging one for love and the other for death.

If they were normal, she’d be pressed between the two of them, Isa’s chest slammed into hers, Lea gripping her ass as the two kiss over her shoulder. She’d laugh and draw a line across the veins in Isa’s neck, humming appreciatively. 

“You get so flustered when he kisses you, ‘Sa.” She’d giggle and lean up on her toes and suck the spot her eyes had been so fixated on. Isa would grunt, breaking his liplock with Lea as he clutched the redheads shirt, sighing under Rueki’s touch. “Kiss him again, baby.” She’d murmur against Isa’s skin and Lea would, snatching up the other male by the square of his jaw, devouring him in a kiss that could scorch. Some sort of guttural growl spills from Isa’s mouth, he’s hard already, starving for this, aching as Rueki drags down the zipper of his jacket.

“Shhh.” Lea orders, pressing his forehead to Isa’s, watching the way his girlfriend worries the other man’s skin with her teeth. “Cid catches us and we’re dead.” 

Rueki stifles a laugh against Isa’s skin, tossing his jacket to the ground.

“Correction, you two will be dead.” Rueki snarks. Lea grabs a handful of her ass and bites down on her shoulder as hard as he can. Isa recovers from his state of bliss quickly and clamps a hand over the woman’s mouth, covering the cry that she emits.

“Guess we’ll have to find something for this one to do with her mouth, since she can’t be trusted.” Lea cackles, unlatching his own bet.

“Guess we will.” Isa agrees, wrist twisting so that he can tuck a finger under her chin. “You know where you belong, don’t you, angel?” He asks and she nearly purs, shivering beneath his touch as the sound of Lea’s belt clattering to the floor fills her ears. There’s more rustling fabric and Rueki does know. She twists around and sinks to her knees as Lea casts aside his jeans and kicks off his boots in one fell swoop. “Good girl.” Isa purs, scooping Rueki’s hair back into his hands as Lea tugs his boxer briefs excitedly down his thighs. “What’s the code?”

“Squeeze your wrist if it’s too much.” Rueki recites. Lea touches his girlfriend’s face, eyes dark and hazy with lust.

“She wants it.” Isa insists and Lea sighs, thumb brushing across her lips.

“So bad.” Rueki bites her lip, grabbing Lea by his hips, urging him forward. He grabs ahold of the base of his half hard cock and pumps it with his fist, mostly as a show for her and Isa, letting Isa’s hungry eyes drink him in, allowing Rueki to lick her lips in desperation. His eyes flutter shut and he groans, but just for a fraction of a second, because as much as he loves taunting them, he loves even more watching the way the two hunger for him, the way Rueki presses her thighs together, the way the bulge in Isa’s pants becomes more noticeable. Le’s cock stiffens so quickly, and Isa wastes no damn time. Lea’s hand falls away and Isa slams Rueki’s head down onto the other man’s cock, slams her until she’s choking, hands shaking on Lea’s hips, drool spilling down her mouth, down the sides of her face, down Lea’s balls, which smack into her chin. Tears prickle in her eyes, but Isa knows and Isa stalls, keeping her head down, letting her swallow against Lea’s length.

“Shit!” Lea hisses, trying to keep his voice down as he clutches Isa’s bare shoulder with enough force to bruise. And then, slowly, so neither of the other two implode, Isa drags Rueki’s head back, listening to the way her lips sound, slick and tantalizing along Lea’s member. He pulls her all the way off, leaving her gasping and starving. There’s a look that passes between Rueki and Lea, a silent assessment of her wellbeing, but she quells any worries that the redhead may have quickly.

“Isa, please.” She begs, and Isa chuckles darkly above her, stroking dull nails across her scalp.

“Why of course.” Isa obliges, a cheap imitation of chivalry as he shoved her back down onto Lea, hard and fast and goddamn--

Lea’s hips lurch, hands quaking at the overwhelming heat of her mouth. Every breath that spills from his lips is ragged because Isa is a master at getting him off and Rueki’s lips, swollen and darkened by saliva could wreck him in a heartbeat. They’re sloppy, the way she and Isa operate, but fuck if Lea doesn’t love it and fuck if they aren’t determined, Rueki’s eyes on his the whole way, fluttering as she chokes on the cock stuffed in her mouth, whining around him with enough intensity to send virbations up his shaft and clench his stomach.

“Goddamn, you two.” Lea’s head falls forward, both of his hands on Isa’s shoulders, gripping for dear life as Rueki swallows around him.

“Don’t let up on her Lea, don’t you think she’s aching for this just as bad as you.” Isa whispers, voice like velvet. He can hear Rueki humming in agreement around his member and it doesn’t fucking help much, quite the opposite, he’s twitching into her already and it’s not like he doesn’t have stamina to fuck them both for he rest of the night but shit! “She wants you to cum so bad, Lea, please just give it to her. She’s starving.” And Isa growls around the word hard enough that Lea obeys, shoving his knuckles into his own mouth to stave off the scream as he slams into the wet heat of Rueki’s throat, completely out of control even as she so gently eases him down, swirling her tongue around every last bit of him as Isa pulls her off, lips popping when his cock finally tumbles out. Eyes still locked onto Lea’s, she tilts her head back and swallows. The bruises Isa will don tomorrow show exactly what that did to him. 

“Trying to finish me off early?” Lea pants, forehead damp enough where he needs to wipe his brow with the back of his hand.

“You’re the one who said I needed to do something with my mouth.” Rueki grins.

“You also implied that she needed an activity to keep her quiet, I merely obliged.” Isa says evenly. Lea chuckles, taking Rueki’s hands into his as Isa releases her hair, so that Lea may help her to her feet. 

“How’s your throat?” Lea asks, kissing her forehead. Rueki sighs, fingers flying to Lea’s flannel, which she unbuttons with fingers like lightning. 

“Isa had me.” She shrugs, yanking his flannel and vest down in one quick motion. 

“I too, have a concern.” Isa murmurs, leaning forward, wrapping his arms around Rueki’s abdomen, setting a hand on her chin, only to look up at Lea. “She’s been so good, why have we allowed her to keep this much clothing on?”

“Mmm, good question.” Lea grins, expression twisting into something darker. Rueki snickers, Isa’s hand reverberating against the softness of her stomach as she sets a hand on his and guides it down to the apex of her thighs, his fingers brushing against her shorts, heat radiating off of her even like this. 

“Isa needs attention, too.” Rueki insists, rocking her ass against the throbbing tent in Isa’s pants. The man behind her inhales sharply, groping her pussy brutally in response, his polite facade shattering like glass.

“That he does. Lea agrees. And Rueki slips out from between the two of them just enough time for Lea to crush his chest to Isa’s, massive hands sliding through blue hair. Rueki was right, Isa knows, he does get flustered when Lea kisses him. But it would be impossible not to, not when Lea is consuming, yanking and tugging and teasing Isa’s lips until they swell. How can anyone not crumble when Lea’s sucking Isa’s tongue between his lips, moaning around it, rolling his tongue into Isa’s mouth, and tugging it back just when Isa adjusts to the fullness. 

Isa knows Lea, knows that the other man is a fucking glutton for anything depraved, he knows exactly the way Lea will moan into him when he shoves his hands up the back of Lea’s shirt and claws at the other man’s back. He knows that Lea will choke and stutter, eyes crossing right in front of him.

It doesn’t make the action any less satisfying. 

“Isa, fuck.” Lea groans, fumbling with the buckle of Isa’s belt. Isa chuckles, raking his nails across Lea’s chest from inside his shirt. A growl rumbles from the base of Lea’s throat, he whips Isa’s belt off and starts tear down his pants, hasty and needy and so painfully Lea. He tugs at Isa’s boxers and the blue haired man just chuckles as Rueki’s newly bare body presses against his back, her hands dancing eagerly up his shaft as Lea pulls his boxers down. 

“Sorry, this one’s mine.” Rueki cackles as she grabs Isa’s hips and pulls him back toward her bed, tossing him onto it, gracelessly. The spring groan in protest and the trio freeze, staring between each other, breaths held in tandem, but when there isn’t so much as a creak from the living room floorboards, Rueki dives back in, shamelessly climbing onto Isa’s lap.

Her cunt is dripping onto him, dear fucking Twilight. 

Isa hisses, pupils dilating as the blonde rocks against him, her clit, grinding into him, but that’s not what he’s fixated on. His entire body has become a single nerve ending and all he can focus on is hear heat, and her wetness, the softness of her folds as she shifts and teases, breath hot and heavy in his ear.

“You get so cute like this.” Rueki snickers, though Isa doesn’t miss the way her breath hitches. “So fucking whiny.” And he is, grabbing handfuls of her hips, trying to force her down onto him, but like hell if she isn’t twice as resistant, touch lightening into only a whisper against his cock. He makes the most pathetic of noises, planting his head against her shoulder, skin damp and sticking already. 

“Don’t break him, babe.” Lea chuckles, sneaking in behind her, fingers dancing down the curve of her waist. 

“But doesn’t he look so perfect when he falls apart?” Rueki grasps Isa’s face in her hands, drawing him up to look at her. Even in the darkness of her room, she can see the desperation, see the pleading. She won’t pretend she doesn’t love it. “Lea.” 

“Gotcha.” Lea knows exactly where the rubbers are in the nightstand and snatches one out to hand to Isa, who tears it open immediately and shoves it down onto his cock, shuddering at the pressure of his own hand. Shudder and panting and begging for just a little bit, just some more, just--

Rueki’s mouth on his muffles his shaky sigh as she sinks down onto him, so tight and so hot and so deep and so--

Fuck. Impulsive. 

She’s never given him time, never been gentle, never gives him anything other than exactly what he needs. She slams her hands onto his chest and shoves him down into the bed, using this leverage to draw herself up and slam back on. She’s a demon and sets the pace just like one, hips jolting up to jackhammer back down again and again and again and Isa can’t breathe or think or move or do anything but beg until he feels Lea’s mouth against his to silence him. 

Soaked, slapping sounds fill the stifling air, Rueki’s nails dig further into his chest with each descent, with each delicious dance in her hips, and just like this, Isa could fall apart, clutching her ass for dear life, pressed between her spark and Lea’s warmth, burning twice as much as anyone should in a lifetime.

But Lea’s a bastard to the nth degree and where he was once soothing him into oblivion, he’s now got a hand on Rueki’s shoulders, behind his girlfriend, stalling her. Isa could scream, every muscle in his body convulsing, begging, right at the edge of everything and nothing.

“Babe.” Lea murmurs and Rueki halts, eyes flicking to Lea like she’s not half way off of Isa’s cock and her hands aren’t fists on the blue haired man’s chest. Like her own pussy isn’t dripping onto him. “On your back.”

Isa’s face turns the same color as Lea’s hair. Dear fucking Twilight. 

Rueki giggles, Lea sneaks to the nightstand and Isa holds his breath, clutching Rueki’’s hips like a vice. 

“Isa…” She singsongs, kissing the man beneath her. She crawls off of him, with aching slowness, cunt clenching around his head as she withdraws, scrambling toward the headboard, stretching out lavishly across the mattress. “Come here.” She beckons him over and he follows, breath catching in his throat as he obeys so eagerly. The nightstand drawer shuts, he feels Lea’s weight behind him in the bed. “Kiss me.” 

Isa does, planting his elbows on either side of her, careful, always so careful to avoid putting any of his weight on her hair. Her arms flutter around his neck, only granting reprieve so to quell the way his breath stutters when Lea brushes something deliciously wet across his asshole and traces a finger over it. Isa whimpers, lips quaking against Rueki’s and she shushes him, kissing him deeper, fingers twining gently through his hair. 

A finger slides so silkily into his asshole, every bit of Isa’s skin so warm, his body so easily broken into. 

“Rueki…” Isa sputters and she nods against his forehead.

“I know.” And she does. “Don’t you love how warm his touch is, how thick his fingers are?” Isa does, especially when one curls inside of him and he sees heaven itself, gripping Rueki like she can somehow tether him to reality.

“He’s aching for it, isn’t he baby?” Lea asks as Rueki runs her hands across the soaked skin of Isa’s back.

“Don’t break him.” Rueki tuts, repeating what Lea told her seconds and lifetimes ago. “He just wants to cum so bad.” She strokes the sides of Isa’s face, and sucks his bottom lip into her mouth for just a fraction of a second. Just enough to wind Isa impossibly tighter. 

“Do you, Isa?” Lea drawls behind him, sliding another slippery finger into Isa’s asshole.

“Lea!” Isa hisses, eliciting and chuckle from Lea. 

“Rueks, scoot up, he’s not gonna be functional to fuck you.” Rueki huffs, but follows orders, slithering up onto the pillows, Isa’s cheek pressed to her thigh.

“Well get that fucking thing off of him.” Rueki orders. The sound of foil tearing behind Isa has him shivering as a third finger slips into him. And then, just as quickly as Lea was inside of him, he pulls out, leaving Isa shaking and gasping, about to tumble over with nothing to catch his fall. Rueki pulls the condom off of him, tossing it to the floor and Lea lines himself up and--

And Isa can’t handle himself. Not between the two of them, not with Rueki back up at the headboard, kissing his neck and shoulders and hair and Lea burying himself, choking behind Isa.

Rueki’s mouth is a delicious silencer, her mouth singing only praises when she’s not sucking Isa’s lips into her own mouth.

“That’s it, shit, Isa, you look so perfect like this.” Rueki assures him, swiping a hand back through his hair. “How’s he feel, Lea?”

“So. Fucking. Tight.” Lea hisses, teeth clenched as each syllable punctures the air. One of Lea’s massive hands fumble for Isa’s cock, gripping it dangerously tight. Isa’s eyes roll back, with each snap of Lea’s hips. Everything about Lea is overwhelming, always, consuming, from his breath in Isa’s ear, to his cock in Isa’s ass and his hand, pumping and pumping and pumping until--

Until Isa tumbles off of the edge of nothingness, spilling himself onto Lea’s hand and Rueki’s bedspread, vision spots of black and white, Lea and Rueki’s joint coos easing him down until--

Until reality settles in. 

Until he’s Saix, and Saix is in his room, cumming in his own hand, listening to the sound of Rueki and Axel in the halls of the Castle That Never Was, laughing over something the fucking puppet had to say.

His breath evens out, he snatches the towel from beside him and cleans both his hand and his cock and closes his eyes, sucking in a violent breath through his nose.

Things could have been so very different. 

If the world wasn’t such a grotesque place, his life would be so different.


	3. Roxas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally just a day before the events of KH2's tutorial, but Roxas is eighteen and Rueki bangs him.  
> Original drafts of 'Let It Burn' contained an Axel/Rueki/Roxas love triangle, but without aging Roxas up, that felt creepy as shit, and the fact that he's basically a zombie until after the events of Castle Oblivion (when, you know, Axel and Rueki actually got serious) only made it that much worse, so you know, that got scrapped
> 
> Anyway, friends, who do we want Rueki to bang next? Riku and Xion are both possibilities but suggestions give me actual ideas, so hook your girl up.

He’s living a dream and all she is, is a nightmare.

It’s the summer before college and he’s finally eighteen and nights look like sneaking beers with Hayner and Pence, using Olette’s sister’s ID. Not that Olette approves, but she’s half distracted by the boy from University that she’s seeing but isn’t--their connection is intellectual, he’s just helping her do some prep work so she really aces her major. 

Roxas has seen the pictures on the screen of her phone, before she sends them. You don’t send pics of your tits to someone helping you study, at least Olette doesn’t, he’s sure. They’ve knocked out enough school projects for one lifetime.

Hayner takes a toke of a joint, Olette fidgets, anxiously lighting a cigarette, Pence takes a hit from a fifth that they’ve passed around the circle and Roxas thinks ‘thank fuck’. He’s out of school, he’s done, he’s graduated. No more Seifer in the hallways, no more dealing with Rai asking stupid questions to distract the teacher or the smell of Fuu lighting her shoes on fire in the back of the classroom and getting off scott free because her friend is the class president. No summer homework, just the smell of saltwater on his bronze skin after a day spent at the beach and nights getting drunk and high, playing video games and watching dumb ass movies with his friends.

Life is carefree for Roxas because none of it is real. What a sweet little fable, DiZ has sold him, Rueki thinks, swiping hand through her hair. What fun little lies she gets to watch happen, Roxas was a brat before he was ‘normal’, this is so much worse. And she’s on detail, trying to bring him back, trying to shove things in his head that he’s not going to remember no matter what she tries.

It’s a sticky summer night and fireflies are out. The skin of her thighs sticks together below the hem of her shorts, she’s blustering and flushed and a goddamned fever dream as Roxas tucks out of the usual spot. His eyes are very red, but he knows Wedge won’t mind and will still sell him a sixer if he asks nicely. He’s not expecting her, half of him thinks he’s hallucinating her.

The new girl in town, the blemish. So many rumors swirl in his head about her that it’s hard to keep straight what’s been confirmed and what hasn’t. Is she here living with her aunt after naked pictures of her leaked to her school back home? Is she some sort of petty criminal here to serve community service? He doesn’t know, but there she sits, in too tight black shorts and a fucking leather crop top, and he can’t not trace the curve of her ass with his eyes. She reeks of danger, he thinks he might like that, but--

But the dreams didn’t start until she came to town. The weird ones and that name, Sora. Roxas thinks himself more rational than emotional--well, more rational than Hayner at least--and knows she can’t logically be putting shit in his head. But she flicks her bangs off her eyes and looks up at him and grins like he’s something familiar and he thinks this sorceress of a woman might well be capable of anything, that type of hell in her eyes.

“Oh...hi.” He chokes, voice cracking. She smirks again and he wants to run and flee, ideally out of his own body. She chews down on those plush lips of hers and he could smack a wall.

Why can’t he just get fucked up with his friends? Why can’t he just spend a summer bumming around on the beach? Why is she here, throwing a wrench into his perfectly constructed fantasy world.

“Hey.” She breathes, pushing herself up off the ground like she’s been waiting for him. He blinks, rubbing his eyes. He didn’t think he was that high, dear fucking Twilight.

“It’s Rueki, right?” He asks, like he doesn’t know. She nods, a little too enthusiastically. 

“And you’re Roxas.” He thinks he shouldn’t like the way his name dangles from her lips. Oh, but he does. Those shorts grip just so tight, too. 

It’s not that he minds thirsting after some girl over summer vacation. It’s not like getting laid would be the worst way to spend a summer, but--

She swaggers over to him and he could die happily in the sway of her hips.

Fuck, couldn’t he be thirsting after some nice, normal girl who wasn’t bound to ruin his life.

“Yeah.” He clears his throat. “You’re new around here.”

“Sure am, genius.” She teases, setting a hand on her hip. His face goes bright red.

“Um, look do you need help with something or what?” He spits. She snorts.

“Nah. I just kind of though all degenerate garbage hung out around here.” She waves her hand around the alley. “Seifer told me that he’s ‘patrolling’ the town and after insinuating that I was a whore he told me to get out.” 

“You’re afraid of Seifer?” Roxas raises his eyebrows, trying to decide why that intrigues him. She can’t even be five foot tall, she shouldn’t be capable of defending herself from shitty street bullies, but there’s something in the cherry red of her lips and the fact that she’s walking the summer streets in black leather, no trace of fear on her curvy body, that made him think she was fearless.

She snorts.

“No, I just feel like this place would talk a lot more shit if I broke their golden boy’s arm.” She winks. He chokes. Okay, that might be a little hot.

“What were you doing here, Rueki?” He asks, rubbing the back of his neck. He’s supposed to be getting beer, he’s not supposed to be in an alley with her, getting drunk off of the venom she spews.

“What would you say if I said I was waiting for you?” She lifts a perfectly arched eyebrow and he tries very hard to ignore how tight his pants feel. Did it get warmer?

“Why would you be--” He doesn’t get time to finish his sentence. She slaps her hands on either side of his head, effectively trapping him to the brick wall behind him. “Rueki…” 

This is a dream. Or a nightmare. Or he’s super, super high. This isn’t real, it actually can’t be, he tells himself.

“Say my name again.” She demands, so he does.

“Rueki.” He repeats, so she pulls a hand off the wall and traces his jaw with her index finger, head cocked to the side. 

“Like you mean it.” She pushes, his brow wrinkles, he starts blinking like a cartoon character until she presses a nail into his neck and drags it down. He hisses, low and sharp under his breath, murmuring her name on a curse. She chuckles. “Exactly.” She whispers, leaning in, leaning up on her toes. “Like you remember.” 

And he doesn’t particularly care what she means by this. She’s a fucking lunatic and that’s goddamn obvious but kissing her tastes like cherry pie, sticky and sweet, honey on the summer night, lips exactly as plush as he’d hope for, body crashing into his, flush like he’d want. The hand on the wall slips behind his hair, fingers lace through but she is anything but gentle, yanking him further against the wall. He chokes a little, face going bright red, her eyes go wide like she’s afraid, like she’s scared and she pulls away, leaving on the mark of her lipstick on his mouth.

She chews on her lips again, looking awfully doe like, hands ghosting down his chest.

“Shit.” She mumbles. “You okay?” Like she’s forgotten how to kiss a normal person, but Roxas is okay. Incredibly so, he can’t verbalize this though, so he takes her face in his hands--massive compared to hers--and presses his mouth back into hers, ferocious and exuberant and very sober, suddenly. More, his mouth demands, more, everything, he tugs her lips between her teeth, savoring the way she moans, this sweet little whimpering sound, hands shaking from where they’re balled against his chest, because he’s downright crushing her to him. His tongue sneaks out of his mouth, licking at her lips, sliding against her tongue and right back in and he thinks ‘perfect’. She sighs and he thinks ‘yes, just the way she likes it’.

But there’s no way he could know that so fuck, he must be a little stoned still, because he’s not this cocky, no way. 

They part, panting, her mouth soaked, both of theirs covered in smeared red lipstick, a string of saliva connecting them as they struggle for breath. He inhales her exhale, chasing her heartbeats, feeling her pulse drum in her temples as they swelter.

“Do you…” She struggles for breath, fisting the fabric of his shirt. “Rox, do you remember me?” 

“Sure.” He chokes, because right now the tightness of his jeans is way distracting and she’s tugging at his zipper and splaying her hands across the sweat slicked skin of his chest. “Sure, you’re Rueki.”

A frustrated growl tumbles from her lips and she throws herself into his arms, legs hooking around his waist. He catches her and is shocked by the ease, like he’s done this before, like he reflexively knows what to expect from her. And this, he might question, if he wasn’t gripping her ass like a vice. 

Shit, he’s grabbing her ass. 

And she’s shoving her mouth down onto his again, demanding, begging, pleading, with each brush and slip of her lips, bumping and nudging his open, tonge delving into his mouth. He could let her have him, could let her consume him whole, but the feeling of her tongue against his has him seeing lights he shouldn’t. 

There’s something seriously wrong with this woman. There’s probably something even more wrong with him for liking the way she moans into his mouth, even though his friends aren’t far away and they’re in the middle of a fucking alley. She shoves her chest into him, rubbing her covered tits against his now exposed chest and he hisses loudly, head jerking back into the fucking wall. 

“Shit, Rueki.” He begs as her lips trail hungrily down his jaw and neck, to his exposed collarbone, which she bites and has him seeing darkness now, vision momentarily going black. 

“Come on.” She pleads. “Come on, you know how this goes.” She insists, and he doesn’t he wants to tell her. He has no fucking clue how this is supposed to go with her, it’s not like he hasn’t--

But not with her. But--

But his hands are acting of their own accord, one arm strong enough to support her as he snakes a hand between them and down into her shorts, which stretch like they were made to accommodate him. 

“Yes.” She whimpers, sounding so soft and so safe as his fingers brush her, through her panties. 

“Good?” He breathes, the sound gravely and unlike anything he’s ever heard from his own throat. He hooks a finger into her panties, pushing straight into her slickness and she cokes, pressing her head down to his shoulder.

“You know it is.” She tells him, and he doesn’t, but he does. He knows what to do, knows to switch their positions and trap her to the wall. She leans up on one tiptoe, calf muscles taut like a bowstring as she keeps one leg hooked around him and lets him focus. Like he wants to, like he’s good at it. And oh, hell is he good at this.

He works into her, not just pounding, not just clever, but perfect. He knows just where to curl his fingers to have her chomping on his shoulder, knows exactly when to tease her clit to make her body tremble, as he brushes her own wetness against her. 

He’s high on the feeling her skin rubbing against his, stuck on the tightness that he buries his fingers in, pumping in and out until the only thing that fills the sweltering air are broken little sounds, coming from her plump mouth and the delicious, slick sound of him hammering his fingers into her. Wet and depraved, he drinks up the sounds that come from her lips, drinks them up like something inside himself is telling him this will be the last time. He kisses her again, and it’s like that, that she breaks, clenching, gushing onto his hand. It’s hellish to keep his shudder repressed, it’s halfway to impossible to keep himself from yanking his hand back and drawing his fingers into his mouth, just to have a taste of her juices.

But he doesn’t fucking know this woman. He doesn’t know her at all, what the fuck is he doing? There’s a sudden rush as his own heartbeat becomes so loud to hear over, but Rueki clambers off of him, rights her shorts and sinks onto her knees.

Fuck!

“Rueki, we don’t know each other.” He sputters as she yanks down his jeans just enough to grant herself access to his cock, through the slit of his boxers.

“Shut the fuck up.” She demands, a new purpose in her eyes. She takes a long look at his member, throbbing in her hands and strokes down gently, head to base, slowly, sweetly, leaving him hissing between his teeth. “Been a while.” She says like she knows and he clears his throat.

“No, it’s just--”

She squeezes his shaft and descends upon his head, mouth slipping down his cock in tandem with her hand.

His hand buries a fist in her hair. Not to shove her down, because he doesn’t know her and he’s not a jackass and she’s against a wall, but because if he doesn’t grip something for dear life, this woman is going to blow him out of orbit.

He wants so bad to last, to hold out, to savor the feeling her lips on his dick, but she’s not wrong. It has been a long time and he feels every bit of it as she sinks down and pull back up, head bobbing like she knows, like she knows everything about him, how to move, how to think, how to react. She moves like a downright fantasy, swallow around him each time she dips down, licking up the vein on the underside of his cock like he’s candy and this is all she could possibly want in the world. 

He wants to cling to this, as she traces his head, dips her tongue in its slit, leaves suckling kisses down his shaft, mouth soaked, saliva spilling down her jaw. He wants this to last forever, but she squeezes and releases his shaft, his head engulfed in the wet heat of her mouth, and he falls apart, twitching and jerking like something in him is falling apart as he comes. 

She swallows around him and he struggles for breath, because what the fuck just happened? This can’t be real, not a second of it. But there she is, wiping her mouth clean, climbing back to her feet and his jeans are still yanked down, and his legs are still trembling.

This happened. Holy fuck, this happened.

“You don’t remember.” She mutters, wiping off where she’s certain her lipstick has smeared across her face. 

“Rueki, you just moved to town. We don’t know each other.” He chokes as he pulls his jeans back up.

“Mmm.” She makes a noncommittal noise. What a fucking lunatic. “Would it jog your memory if I told you that you had the biggest dick in the Organization?” She asks and he just about goes blind.

“Um, what?” 

“Nevermind.” She waves a hand and starts to stride off, just as he’s fixing his shirt.

“Hey, what the fuck?” He asks, staggering after her. “You can’t just go around...you can’t just go around doing that and saying weird, random shit like it’s no big deal.”

“I can. And you’re gonna write this off as you being too fucked up tomorrow.” She wheels around. 

“I’m not fucked up.” He shakes his head.

“Dude, you reek.” She pats his cheek twice and disappears down the street.

Well hell. What a fucking weird start to the week. Roxas only hopes it doesn’t get stranger.

Not that it could possibly, right?


	4. Aqua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Moose3rd for this suggestion. Instead of being left in hell for over a decade, Aqua deserved better. Rueki gives her that.

Truly, this is not how Aqua had planned to spend her evening. This was supposed to be fantastical, surely, any display of magic spurned by a sparring match between her and another mage was bound to be but--

But she loses sight of coherent thought when Rueki’s thumb slips below the waistband of her shorts.

“Shit!” Aqua hisses, pounding a fist into the ground, the grassy and flowers spread below the. In a place where time ceases to exist, Aqua could waste lifetimes like this, top discarded, skirt fanned out beneath them, Rueki’s mouth on her neck, sucking, begging, messy and demanding and everything alluring about the blonde.

“Look at the way you move.” Rueki sighs into her skin, lips pursing into a moan that light Aqua up from head to toe. The faintest brush of fingers over the lips of Aqua’s pussy has her jolting, toes curling, eyes rolling back. “You’re so pretty, you know?”

“Rueki…” Aqua trails off, shaking her head, but she grabs at the other woman’s shoulder, pulling her down until Rueki’s arm goes flush against Aqua’s abdomen, and oh how beautiful the blonde’ warmth feels against her skin. Full lips suck Aqua’s shoulder into her mouth nimble fingers trace in lusty, languid circles around her overheated cunt. Aqua chokes, hips sputtering, but Rueki starts to press down, pushing the other woman further into the ground. 

“Hey.” Rueki giggles. “Don’t rush me.” And to prove a point, she sipes, gathering Aqua’s wetness up on the ring of her slit, only to slide it straight up into the sweetest little--

“Oh!” Aqua’s eyes fly open, but Rueki’s mouth is eager, meeting her to stifle the cry. Immediately, Aqua’s hands fly into thick, blonde locks and Rueki starts to pulse away, the sweetest fluttering, a barely there brush across overheated skin that works in time with each demanding beat of Aqua’s heart. This is real, and it has to be Rueki, Aqua thinks as she sucks plush lips between her teeth, feeling stronger and more alive than ever as the blonde’s hands twitch in her pants. This is real and warm and bright and nothing like the darkness she’s known, and Rueki assures that, intense and delightful until Aqua is all but melting in her hand, savoring the feeling of her clit being rolled back and forth between slippery fingers. 

A single finger slides into her slit and Aqua hisses, beautifully vocal as she clamps around Rueki’s fingers, head spilling back again, right against the lush grass. She’s soaking down her thighs, into Rueki’s open hand, the heel of which starts to rub her so beautiful, digits slipping in and out of her at an electric pace, something that starts a storm inside of her. 

Another finger slips into her eager cunt and Aqua can’t help herself. She locks her arms around Rueki’s neck and rocks into the other woman, writhing, wiggling pathetically, though Rueki doesn’t push her to be more, doesn’t egg her on, doesn’t demand anything that Aqua can’t give. Instead, she hums against Aqua’s jaw mouth creating life against her skin, every bit of cool air as her wet lips pull away prickles her nerve endings, sets her bones ablaze. No one has touched her like this, not so affirming, not so loving.

Not so magical.

It’s all heavy breaths and damp moans into Rueki, soft skin sliding against soft skin, the blonde pumping fingers in and out, and that storm inside of Aqua just will not cease. Instead, it’s growing and growing, and Aqua’s mouth can’t keep quiet. Not when the friction of riding Rueki’s hand is quickly curling her muscles so tight and hot that the lines between each woman begin to undulate and it’s so hard to tell where Rueki’s tenderness begins and Aqua’s euphoria ends.

“That’s it, just like that, Aqua.” And oh, what a way Rueki says her name, it’s equal parts reality and fantasy and the curl of Rueki’s fingers has those two things fusing together in her mind. Oh yes, just like that, just a little more. “Aqua.” Rueki breathes, rubbing hips against Rueki’s thigh, all warm, soft skin and Aqua thinks yes, more of this, more of this touchable, tantalizing woman who she doesn’t have to be a Master or a Student around but can just be a woman. A woman working herself past humanity, a woman pushing the edges of bliss until they’re blinding and swollen at the edge of her vision and--

And the storm breaks.

Aqua shrieks, something broken and guttural and she sputters into Rueki’s hand, jerking and twitching, eyes rolling back, pleasant tingles raking her body.

Oh hell.

Oh heaven. What magic they have created.


	5. Riku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure we've got some Rueki/Larxene coming next but I started this the other day and figured I could have the decency to finish and post before I try a new smut

What a mess she is. Sweat slicked forehead, face flushed red, eyes screwed shut in the most pathetic, desperate way. There’s a part of his mind, however distant, that registers that he shouldn’t be so enamored by the thought of her falling apart. Sora and Kairi are fast asleep on the floor, a movie night under the thin guise of a double date. 

No one was surprised, the way Kairi immediately ditched Rueki to curl in beside Sora, and Riku was all too alright with settling in beside Rueki on the couch, mostly to keep the blonde from sulking too agressively. What wasn’t expected, was how quickly the two who had been so fascinated by each other passed right out. In each other's arms, Kairi’s cheek pressed to Sora’s chest. But snoring and leaving Rueki and Riku left to their own devices less than halfway through a movie.

Being best friends with someone incapable of pulling the trigger on a crush that painfully obviously liked them back was sometimes thankless.

No was not one of those times.

Riku’s not sure how one thing scaled into the other. All he knows is his elbows are planted on either side of her head and Rueki’s back is pressed into the couch, and her dress is unzipped and bunched around her hips. He’s hardly better, pants unzipped, shirt tossed off, the denim of his pants grinding, granting her such lovely friction. Or at least, it’s gotta be halfway decent, based on the way Rueki twitches, slamming her shoulder blades together arching her body right into his.

He can feel the pertness of her nipples, and he’s damn certain she’s brushing them across his chest on purpose. She grabs at his back and he takes a risk and mashes his mouth into hers.

There’s nothing experienced about the sloppy way he rocks into her, grunting and moaning against her mouth, erection hot and heavy as it pushes against the slit in his boxers, but her breath hitches and she licks at his lip and he doesn’t feel inadequate. He doesn’t feel like he has no damn clue what he’s doing. No, with her beneath him, he knows exactly what to do. And shutting that pretty little mouth is the only way either of them are going to get anywhere.

Kairi’s a hell of a light sleeper. 

He’s sure Rueki knows that though. The hand not splayed across the muscles of his back twines through his hair, delicate and sweet, a stark contrast to rough, needy way she’s rocking into him, hips snapping, legs hooked around his waist, begging for everything he’s got and then some. Her cunt is so hot, through the thin, flimsy fabric of her panties, he can feel how soaked she is. 

He’s struggling for breath when they part, her lips visibly swollen, even though the flickering screen is the only thing that lights the room. He likes how she looks like this, eyes dark, mouth parted, gaze focused like she’s only got eyes for him. And he’s not too much better, drinking in the sight of her as he works his hips, pumping them against the softness of her pussy and oh, dear Twilight, it’s got to feel like heaven inside of her if this is what it’s like now. 

She wiggles and bites her lip to choke on a whine, rubbing herself up and into him back and forth and the swell of the lips of her cunt could devour him whole. His eyes flutter back into his head, fist ball up on either side of her. More, and more and more, his pace quickens, the sensation damn near devours him whole as he buries himself inside of it. The way her bright, hot skin feels against his, soft and alluring, the way she gips him tight, pulling his chest closer, the way she works that sweet, slick pussy against him, the way her mouth is sighing, making such deep, quiet noises, soft as a pulse point, gentle like a heartbeat, they’re all lovely little shoves, further and further toward the edge. She’s working him right up into everything and he’s hyper aware of the way she smells, and the way her fingernails bite and the way her--

“Riku.” She whispers and his eyes fly open. He’s not sure when they shut, must not have been more for a split seconds because he’s still memorized the way her tits bounce, those rosy little nipples rock hard, her his plush and delicious where their bodies meet. He sucks in a breath, blinking rapidly, half horrified she’s going to tell him Sora and Kairi are waking up or that she has to go home or that she’s finished and he’s not going to get to. She’s got to see the fear in his eyes, she fucking has to, because her fingers trace so gently from his over sensitive scalp, down the back of his neck. “You should fuck me for real.”

It’s like his lungs are being compressed. He might well have forgotten how to breathe. Rueki hooks her hands into his back pockets though and starts sliding them down his hips and his brain starts to work again.

“I got me, you get you.” He whispers, leaning back and upright to tug down his pants and boxers and oh how fucked they are if Sora or Kairi wake up and they don’t even have a blanket to pull over themselves, but Riku’s careful calculations are chucked straight to the wind when Rueki finishes tugging her panties down and kicks them off.

Well, fuck.

She might as well be the single most delicious thing in the entire realm.

“Do you have something?” He asks.

“I’ve got an implant.” She shakes her head. “You clean?” And he can’t believe they’re having this damn conversation and with a stranger he’d be more skeptical but it’s Rueki. Rueki who loves Kairi like he loves Kairi, Rueki who would do anything for her good natured friend, Rueki who is rough around the edges but at her core, is someone he’d trust unconditionally. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” He nods.

“Cool, me too, now come on, we’re screwed if they wake up.” She says. That they are and Riku’s about fifteen seconds from falling apart.

The last thing he wants to do is cum in his fucking pants because Sora snores loud enough to stir Kairi.

So he crouches back down, snatching Rueki up by those thick hips, squeezing until he gets her to make just soft of enough of a noise to snap him forward.

He lines himself up, savoring in the unclothed ambrosia of her slit. Nothing could prepare him for the way her cunt grips him as he slides his swollen, throbbing head into her. He almost ruins the evening. Almost, but Rueki slaps a hand over his mouth, anticipating the groan that he can’t control. 

Immediately, his hips jerk, deep and rhythmatic into her, slamming into her cervix and now he’s got his hand on her mouth, and then she’s tugging him down until their lips meet, hot and sloppy, the two breathing wantonly against each other. The closeness leaves him insatiable, drunk on the feeling of her skin brushing his and their movements, the way they roll into each other like the waves on the island that once felt claustrophobic for him. Now, just here, nestled against her would be enough space for him. 

There’s nothing systematic about the way he ruts into her, but that irregularity has her sputtering, whining right into his mouth, hips rocking up until they could bruise. She’s wet down to her thighs, soaking him, drowning the two of them in her impossible heat, twining them, like there’s a wire binding their hips together and if Riku can just wind it a little tighter, the world damn well could burst. 

A few more thrusts and her breath hikes and she clamps, cunt squeezing him so tight that he thinks he might lose oxygen, but instead something far more delicious happens. That wire goes rigid, the damn breaks and he loses himself, the axis of the world tilting as he comes, mouth locked to hers for dear life. 

They’re a shaking, sweaty, wonderful mess as they come down, clutching each other tight. Rueki throws her head back into the arm of the couch. Riku starts breathing properly again, wiping the sweat off of his brow as he pulls his pants back on. Rueki starts at her underwear, but he stills her hand, prompting her to lift her eyebrows.

“Let me at least lean you up first.” He offers and her gaze turns warm or maybe it’s the lighting from the film, but Riku likes it nonetheless.

“You’re good, Riku.” She smiles. 

“Well, tonight was…” He can’t think of a better word so he settles. “Good.”

“I mean, someone had to get laid tonight, we can’t trust those two for shit.” Rueki grins, eyes flicking to where Sora and Kairi are still snoring softly on the ground.

“Sure can’t. “ Riku agrees.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Kinktober to all of my favorite heathens. I filled every Damn prompt to some degree so basically enjoy Rueki fucking everyone lol

Handjob  
Everything about him is burning up: flushed face, hot skin, warm breath, burning mind. Her mouth is on his neck as she works him to a fever pitch, teasing the earrings he wears between her teeth before whispering in his ear.

“We both know I’m gonna win this one, Luxord.” Her voice is a thousand degrees, he loses control of himself, slows down the time until it aches beneath his pulse, until he can see again and breathe again and the scalding temperature of the room becomes something he can handle. 

It took him fifteen minutes to get her off, like hell is he letting her get him there any faster.

Time resumes, her mouth is on his jaw, her hand still wrapped firmly around his cock, but she senses something and he knows he’s been caught.

“You fucking slowed time.” She releases him, her eyes blazing with utter fury. There’s a part of him that thinks he might be in some kind of trouble--but fuck him if he’s not down for whatever trouble she could inflict. 

“You never mentioned that I couldn’t.” He replies, her face heats up. For a moment, she seems to be short circuiting at least as bad as he is. Then, she smashes her hands against his chest, hard enough to push him all the way back and replaces her hand on his cock with her mouth.

No amount of slowing time will save him now.

Eating out  
Like everything else inside of her dreams, nothing makes sense. And it’s alarming when the woman in white descends upon her, spreading her legs, making Rueki’s clothes disappear with the wave of her hand. But her hooded head dives down between parted thighs and Rueki accepts this kind of dream as some sort of apology letter from the universe for the utter horseshit typically thrown at her.

Thigh riding  
Rikku’s pussy is completely drenched, heated and soaking her thighs. The Al-Bhed woman moans into Rueki’s shoulder, Rueki bucks her hips into Rikku’s and feels fingernails too long to finger, rake down her back. It wasn’t the fact that the other woman is a far lovelier version of her that did Rueki in. It wasn’t the way Rikku’s expert hands created a Thunderbolt on Rueki’s skin or the way Rueki ground the thunder back into the blonde woman, letting it overstimulate and cause her to shudder. It wasn’t even the fact that Rikku straight up threw her bikini top to the ground the second Rueki’s lips touched hers, but none of those things hurt the situation. 

Rikku rides her on Cid’s couch, she’s something like Cid’s niece and is staying for the week and it’s absolutely going to wreck Rueki, of that she’s certain.

Rueki feels the drenched fabric of Rikku’s thong it slides up, bumps her clit and sends her to another universe, head thrown back, hips gripping the Al-Bhed girl’s hips. Rueki chokes loudly, Rikku giggles and wiggles down, brushing her tits across Rueki’s top.

“Just wait till I get your clothes off.” Rikku teases, hooking a thumb through the waistband of Rueki’s shorts. The door latch clicks. Two sets of green eyes meet, Rikku grabs her bikini top off the ground and books it into the bathroom. Rueki stares at the ceiling, heart in her throat, red in her cheeks as Cid walks through the door.

“Where’s Rikku?” Cid asks.

“In the bathroom, I think. We were gonna…” What’s a thing people do? Rueki’s brain is on the verge of exploding. “Watch a movie.”

“You two getting along then?” Cid asks. That’s one way to put it.

“Sure.” Rueki replies.

“Good, wasn’t sure how it’d go, this weekend. That one’s a real handful.” Cid says. Rueki clears her throat and places her hands over her cheeks. Her thigh is still damp.

Choking/spanking  
The barmaid has her hand fisted through Rueki’s short, blonde hair. She yanks it back and kisses a line down her Rueki’s spine lips plush and hot and suckling. Where Rueki is lacking, the barmaid is not, pert nipples on large breasts brush Rueki’s thighs as this woman lowers herself between Rueki’s legs. The barmaid’s grip is strong, her fingers leave bruises in the softness of Rueki’s thighs as she dips her tongue into Rueki’s slit. 

She’s still unsure of how she even wound up in this position in the first place, but when that skilled little tongue traces a circle around her clit and soft hair brushes her calves, Rueki loses track of all cognitive thought, moans echoing through the empty bar. 

The barmaid is all swift, deadly work, flicking her tongue in all the right spots, knowing, working sensitive, aroused, heated flesh to the breaking point. Rueki’s seeing spots, a palm comes down roughly on her ass and Rueki doesn’t see at all. She shakes and sputters and spasms until the barmaid pulls away and forces her to right herself. Rueki catches her at the perfect second, wiping those lips with the back of her hand, it’s almost cause for spontaneous combustion. 

“What did you say your name was again?” Rueki asks. The woman giggles and works out of her skirt and suspenders, delightfully leaving her thigh highs on.

“Tifa.” The woman answers, Rueki flushes when she realizes where that name sounds familiar.

“You were Aerith’s girlfriend.” She recalls, Tifa smirks, leaning forward, placing lithe, muscled arms on either side of Rueki, trapping her in.

“Was.” Tifa agrees. “Right now I’m all yours though.” With those delicious tits pressed into Rueki’s shoulder, her brain is nearly short circuiting. She goes to circle her arms around Tifa’s waist, but Tifa takes her hand in hers, brings it up to her throat and squeezes. Goddamn. 

“Well why don’t you sit down and let me return the favor.” Rueki suggests, leaning up on her toes, sensitive, overheated nipples brushing Tifa’s. She brushes her lips across Tifa’s, tasting herself, feeling Tifa’s forming smile.

“Was hoping you’d say that.” 

Daddy kink  
She grinds her heel into Luxu’s chest. He hisses through his teeth, fisting the carpet and she laughs, a low, dry, loveless sound.

“You’re a cunt.” He tells her and she tosses her head back, laughing louder, cocking her head to the side. His cock twitches, ignored beneath her, even as she digs the heel down his chest.

“You really think you’re gonna get anywhere with a mouth like that?” Rueki presses her lips. He grunts, grabbing ferociously at her heel and she kicks his hand away. “Earn it.” She demands and he whines, rocking his head into the carpet, single eye focused on the ceiling. He can’t take it. He can’t take it and she knows it, but he’s going to have to. Overheated, weeping cock slapping into his stomach, face contorted, brow coming together. It’s not what he signed up for, but when she grinds just the tiniest bit of lightning through the heel of her boot, into his abdomen, he sees hot, delicious white bliss, writhing from head to toe. He cums, spilling onto his stomach, screaming in frustration. She laughs again, all lost love and kneels down beside him, planting hands on either side of his head. “Who’s your daddy, Luxu?” 

Blindfolded  
“Do you want me to stop?” Riku is so cautious, it’s cute. He’s got a blindfold wrapped around her eyes and his hands inside her shirt, he’s following her instructions like a damn champ and he’s still concerned.

“I will absolutely let you know if I want you to stop.” She cups his hands through her shirt, fumbling, all awakened nerve endings with one of her senses dulled. This seems to spur him, he rolls her nipples beneath her shirt and she jolts, choking on the sensation.

“Rueki?” He checks and she shakes her head.

“Good, it’s good.” She assures him. So he pinches her nipples, tweaks them, teases them between thumb and forefinger until she’s gasping, writhing, jerking up into his touch as though they’re connected by some sort of very invisible, very electric thread. “You felt. Everything. This intensely. The year you spent. Wearing this thing?” She pants out and he finds that he really, really likes the way that she sounds when she’s worked up like this.

“Just wait…” He starts unhooking her shorts, taking extra care to brush his thumbs against the bit of bare skin just above them. She whines loudly, pathetically, perfectly. “You’ll like this.”

Blowjob

Her eyes never leave his, that’s the most unnerving thing of all.

Her full lips locked around his cock, Sora watches Rueki, watches and has no idea what to do or think or touch, but he knows how to feel as though every nerve ending in his body has a match stuck to it. He’s a mess of yesyesyes and she hums around him in the worst of ways, her own lips reverberating the most delicious vibration back up his spine. 

He sees in his mind’s eye, can visualize how wet she is, soaked at the sounds he’s making. She wants so bad to touch herself but focuses her attention on him, grinding her pelvis into the mattress and like this, he comes apart, jerking into her mouth, head tipped back as he groans.

She pulls back and wipes her mouth, eyes flashing in the barely lit room.

It is a long time before he realizes he didn’t visualize a damn thing, and this black magic woman tantalized them with a link she and she alone controls. 

Voyeurism  
He’s so screwed. 

He doesn’t mean to watch them through the door. It’s just the lilt of their giggles that draw his attention and before Sora knows it, he’s standing in the crack of the doorway, watching the way Rueki’s hands move around Kairi’s waist. He’s so confused for a moment, because he sees her hands, one metal, one very human, as they squeeze Kairi’s hips, but her head is nowhere to be found. 

But the sound Kairi makes is a lot more depraved than a giggle, now and he realizes the reason he can’t see Rueki’s head is because it is beneath Kairi’s skirt.

Kairi sinks back onto her elbows, moaning loudly as her hands fist the sheets. Hair spills out of her eyes, which catch Sora in the doorway and she chokes. She taps something and Rueki comes up, lipstick smeared, wiping her mouth. Rueki’s eyes find Sora’s.

“I’m really…” Sorry is not the right word, but Sora’s pretty sure he’s supposed to be. Rueki’s mouth curls into something catlike and terrifying.

“Well are you gonna join us?” She asks. Kairi’s face colors, but her eye’s lock onto Sora’s, she nods and he knows his answer. 

Accidental stimulation

All Neku’s trying to do is lean over and hand some cash to the kid working at J of the M when Rueki sets a hand on his back. It’s just a little too low to be casual--but too high to be anything more-- she points up at something hanging in the overhead, some sort of decoration she thinks looks cool, but that doesn’t do him in.

They’re out getting lunch, she’s so excited about something or other and turns so fast as they’re going to find a table that her body bumps right into his. They’re chest to chest, she’s looking around to make sure nothing spilled--it didn’t--but he’s realizing how cold it must be in here, because he can feel her nipples, hard as diamonds through her shirt, pressed to him. She laughs, apologizes and they get a table. He’s hyper focused on it, hyper focused on her, but that doesn’t do him in.

Rueki tries a new perfume at a store and she’s so undecided about it that she asks him to take a whiff. Neku thinks this is dumb, Neku, as a general rule, does not like the smell of perfume at all. Neku doesn’t know why they’re still out shopping. But she brushes her hair off her shoulders and flags him down to smell the fragrance she has spritzed in the hollow of her neck and he doesn’t know what it is about the situation--maybe it’s how she’s so much shorter than him and he has to bend down so far to reach her level, maybe it’s about the way that he doesn’t like the perfume but does like the smell of her hair, maybe it’s the way he can feel the heat radiating off of her skin--but this, this does do him in.

Knife Kink  
Rueki’s stomach spasms as cold metal brushes her skin, icy and harsh and teasing. Elrena’s eyes flash, something maybe twice as dangerous as the kunai she dangles between her fingers. 

Elrena dras the dagger up, slow and light, creating only the faintest scrape across Rueki’s abdomen and the shorter woman shudders beneath her.

“Really?” Elrena wrinkles her nose, but smirks none the same. “This is what gets you off?”

“When it’s you, yeah…” Rueki trails off, green eyes fixed on the way the dagger traces up between her breasts. “You could break me.” And almost as if to show this, Elrena presses the tip of her dagger between Rueki’s collar bones. Just a tiny pinprick, just a little dot of blood becomes visible, but like an absolute succubus, Elrena licks it up, eyes on Rueki’s the whole time.

“Sure could, can’t have you forgetting that.” Elrena giggles.

Restraints   
“Are they tight?” Ienzo’s hair brushes her collarbone. She knows how this goes. She jerks her arms in the chair he’s strapped her into and feels his lips curl into a grin as they descend upon her throat. “Are you going to be good this time?” 

She knows the answer he wants. “No.”

“Then we’re going to have to do something to make you behave, now aren’t we?” She hears the sound of his labcoat hitting the ground as her vision is stolen from her, a remnant of his power as a Nobody. Even with her eyes widen open, he’s rendered her blind, a delicious, overwhelming illusion. She feels the head of his cock push past her and moans, back arching. “What did we say about noise?” He asks and she clamps her mouth shut, knowing that’s exactly the kind of threat that mild mannered, polite Ienzo makes every time he gets her into this situation. But it’s not an empty threat, and the cool chuckle he emits sends chills down her spine. “Much better.” 

And he breaks her.

Fingering  
Skuld is--

Cold, methodical, logical.

Skuld is--

Brilliant, delicious, efficient. Her fingers swipe up Rueki’s wetness and rub it into her clit. The pads of her fingers are the lightest, most teasing, rapid fire movements, jolting Rueki from within. The blonde grabs at the other woman’s top, hips bucking at the delicious way it burns her from within. She’s a mess of gasps, of breathy moans as the dark haired woman works at her overheated nub with desperate curiosity, the sensation buzzing her from head to toe. From hairline to toe, Rueki feels the friction, but not between her legs, never between her legs, Skuld has her worked up, hot and wet and flushing and--

Skuld slips two fingers from her other hand inside of Rueki, curls them and Rueki comes with a cry, jolting on such delicate, nimble hands. Skuld pulls out her fingers, licks them clean then grins like a devil.

“Less than two minutes.” She says, smugly.

“Well someone decided she wanted a sprint, not a marathon.” Rueki laughs, falling back onto her shoulders, pressing her thighs together as she comes down. 

“You can just say I’m more efficient than you, it’s okay.” Skuld smirk. Rueki shoots her a devilish look, all her own.

“How about you sit on my face and we decide if the journey or the destination is more important, hmm?”

In Public  
Delicate hands brush her ribs. Rueki sucks in a breath and she hears Shiki giggle behind her, watching the hands move in the dressing room mirror. The shirt comes off of her and hits the ground and Rueki just watches, watches with a dry mouth as painted fingers pinch her nipples. Rueki’s chest heaves, glossy lips find her neck.

“You look so pretty in this outfit.” Shiki’s voice has this delicious, girlish lilt to it that tightens Rueki’s stomach, coiling it like a ringlet inside of her. Those pretty, painted fingers tapdance down her stomach, Rueki rocks her ass into Shiki’s hips, pathetic and needy and she feels Shiki grin into her neck. “I bet you look even prettier out of it.”

Sixty Nine  
Upside down, spun around on the ceiling, drunk on anti-gravity it all feels fantastic. Xigbar’s cock is rammed in her mouth as he holds her ten feet in the air, with only him to keep her from falling face first to the ground beneath him. The disorientation propels Rueki forward in the realest of ways, she’s fallen down the rabbit hole of all that he is and all she’s got to stabilize herself is the feeling of his cock brushing the back of her throat and the sounds that start to spill from his lips.

His head dips between her legs and the entire world starts to spin in the wrong direction.

Size Difference  
He’s over a foot taller than her, but when he sets her down on the kitchen table, she doesn’t feel quite so tiny, quite so insignificant. 

Axel’s hands are huge as the wrap around her ribcage, but inside of Castle Oblivion, Rueki’s moans are what are massive, what fill the space, stretching and expanding in entirely new ways as he pounds into her for all he’s worth. 

“I love you.” She breathes in his ear.

He feels microscopic compared to the force of her heart. 

Toys  
“Oh!” Kairi’s hand claps over her mouth, her shoulder presses into Rueki’s as the vibrator nudges against Kairi’s clit. There’s something about the way the toy tickles the most intimate parts of her, winds her up without the mercy of Rueki’s touch, sets Kairi alight. It’s almost impersonal, the way the buzzing between her legs doesn’t cease, doesn’t adapt when she twitches, but she likes this, likes the way Rueki holds it to her, whispering delightful praise in her ear as every nerve ending is wound impossibly tight. Her eyes roll back, she grips Rueki’s skin like a vice, like it’s the only thing tethering her to this world, because it is. Her breath goes ragged, her mind goes numb and the entire world exists only in the way Rueki makes her come apart.

Begging  
His head falls back. Vanitas’ eyes pinch shut and he grabs onto Rueki's hips like a vice. 

It was supposed to be about him pounding into her from behind, cock working her open until her cheek hit the mattress and with her ass in the air, he turned her into an absolute mess of screamed desires and broken moans. And that it's exactly what happened --

Until she started working her hips against his. Until he sank back onto his knees and let her ride him. And it's so new, the way she takes control, even when he's poised for it, even when his body demands everything. 

The wet smacking sound of her sinking down onto his cock, so slow, at the type of pace that could rupture, drowns out every cognitive thought he's ever had.

“Please!” He rasps, squeezing her hips, desperate for the sweet reprieve her body promises. “Please, Rueki!” 

He’s the begging mess. But she never denies him.

In the Kitchen  
The moon is full, he presses her cheek into the granite countertop and fucks her like an animal, fingernails digging into her hips, teeth on her shoulders, mouth trailing down her back as far as he can contort. When Isa is like this, he completely consumes her, their bodies pressed tight, his groans guttural in her ear. The wet slapping sound of him hammering into her at a breathtaking pace is almost drowned out by the way she cries out, by the way he howls like some sort of wolf into the night. He can’t even process the fact that he’s demanding so much of her, that he’s taking everything she’s got and then some, but she offers it up like clockwork, every time the moon is full. 

His sweat drips down onto her, hers creates a fog in the countertop as she pinches her eyes shut, whining out his name. He absolutely overwhelms her, overstimulates her, builds her up like raw, nervous energy. When she comes, she clenches around him with a grip like a vice and he at least has the decency to pull out and finish on her back. 

They lay there like that, a mess on the kitchen counter, struggling to catch their breath. In the morning, he will check in with her, ensure that all is right and well with Rueki. But tonight, he looks at her like she’s his omega, like she’s something to be had, like she’s something to be marked. He peels himself off of her with every ounce of his willpower and leaves her like that. 

Threesome  
Ven hisses as he slips a finger into her. Rueki laughs, this dark, delightful look in her eyes as she runs her hands through Vanitas’ hair.

“He’s good with his mouth, isn’t he?” Rueki whispers, but Vanitas doesn’t need the verbal confirmation to register that. Vanitas’ mouth is so hot around him, so fucking wet, so much like that delicious, pulsating heat that he feels clenching around his fingers. It’s almost overwhelming, the way that Vanitas’ mouth seems to move up and down Ven’s length at the same speed, with the same burning bliss that Rueki’s mouth works down his neck. Scratch that, it is overwhelming Ven almost forgets entirely that he’s supposed to--he’s supposed to--

He comes, spilling over the edge, jerking and thrusting into Vanitas’ mouth, palming Rueki’s pussy but is otherwise unable to see or move or think clearly and then--

And then Vanitas is off of him entirely and on Rueki, holding her down, hands cupping her face as he slides into her. Ventus can’t catch his breath, all he does is sputter and shake, clenching his fists against the sheets. His head tilted, he sees them, watches the way they move, feral, ferocious. The way Vanitas fucks her is animalistic and demanding and --

Ven wants to come again. He’s hard again and somehow Vanitas and Rueki both know--the empathy link? 

Vanitas stops, Rueki giggle and waves Ven over. Absently, he crawls toward her and she licks a stripe down his cock, swirling her tongue over the tip. 

“You need something to do with that.” She leers and Ven wonders how in the hell she’s going to suck him off while Vanitas fucks her like _that_. Somehow she manages.

Edging  
Handfuls of Axel's hair don’t even anchor Rueki. Flames lick the curves of her waist, every nerve ending shudders and shivers as she bucks her hips up into his hands. 

There's nowhere to breathe as Axel's licks into her, tongue hot and slick and greedy. Her thighs flutter, her body twitches, he floats her up so high and then --

And then he wipes his mouth, pulls away his touch entirely and jerks his own cock. Her eyes fly wide, she gasps, putting her fist into the sheet.

“Axel!” She whines and he laughs before leaning to swipe against her once with his tongue. Her breath hitches. “Oh.” And just once she thinks her body has adjusted to the lack of touch, he descends on her once more.

Phone Sex  
“Baby…” Lea’s voice is absolutely delicious over the phone, hot, smoldering, breathy. Rueki chews on her lip, slipping a hand beneath her panties, the knowing brush of her own fingers lighting up her nerve endings. “What are you doing?”

“Touching myself...wishing you were.” She moans, gliding her wetness up against her clit. The slick way her fingers brush and slip against her skin makes her shudder, bite her lip, tilt her head back. “Are you stroking your cock?”

“You know I am, you always get me hard.” The way his voice husks on the other end of the phone has her breath hitching. She circles her clit, a little whine escaping her lips as she does. The sound of Lea's breathy grunt on the other end of the line has her distinctly aware that he heard her. “Fuck,” He moans and she hears the packing noise of him jerking his cock. “The sounds you make alone could get me off.”

She decides to test that theory.

In the shower/tub  
He flicks the nub of Rueki’s clit and she melts into the bath, hair spilling into the water, eyes fluttering shut. He likes the way that she’s utterly dissolving, unraveling in the sweetest, most sensual way that only he can make her. He likes that she feels everything and it doesn’t matter if he does at all, because this is such second nature, but she still breathes his name like he’s the one working her to the edge.

“Demyx!” She pleads, he makes the water swirl around her nipples, lick at her clit, press into her cunt.

She’s drenched in more ways than one.

First time  
The skirt of Namine’s dress is bunched at her hips the first time she feels anything halfway decent in the realm. Plush lips brush her clit, a pink tongue flicks the bud and Namine gasps, crayons spilling from her bunched fits onto the porcelain floor. The sound of her squeals echoes off of the barren walls in this hollow wasteland of a castle, but Rueki’s mouth is hot and wet and the subject of dreams. Momentarily, she doesn’t need to be some little witch trapped in the castle.

She is the Somebody, she is the one set free, feeling the heat of the sand on her body and the ocean waves brushing the most sensitive spots of all she is and--

And she screams when she comes, something guttural and wicked, as pleasure unlike what she dreamed possible shoots in tiny--and enormous--pulses through her veins until Rueki slowly brings her down with the most gentle brush of tongue and lips. The older girl pulls back, wiping off her mouth and for the very first time, Namine feels real.

BDSM/Rough sex  
The vines tighten around her wrist, thorns threatening her if she dares move. She knows all she has to do is flinch just wrong and they will piece her as though she is made only of paper. The most delicate little flower caught too tight in a web. The vines wrapped around her ankles pull them apart and Marluxia descends on her like a predator, sickly fascinated by her utter immobility. 

“Do you remember the safe word, little flower?” He breathes in her ear. She feels the delicious prick of fear against his skin as he presses something equally delicious against her cunt.

Caught masturbating  
Her hands slide down his thighs. Roxas’ eyes flutter shut, Rueki’s mouth is like a vice grip as it wraps around his cock and even with his eyes closed, he can see hers, dark and hazy green as they’re focused in on his. Her lips are so plush, soft as hell, her mouth is so hot, he almost spills into it right then and there. But he fists the sheets with one hand and jerks up into her mouth, which sucks him in, impossibly tight. He can visualize the way her hair spills down onto his legs, he can imagine the way she shifts her hips into the mattress below her, grinding into it, getting so high off of the sounds he’s making that she moans around him and is desperate for some relief of her own. He twists his hands further in the sheet, the sound of the fabric makes him think of the way she starts to shift her shorts off her hips, and how she presses a finger to her clit as she descends down on him. She groans as he this the back of the throat--or maybe that’s him, or maybe that’s the door as it opens and Roxas’ eyes fly open. Rueki stands in the doorway, eyes wide. His hand is the only thing around his cock. She clears her throat, her face is bright red, he hopes to any powers there are that she offers to finish him off, but instead she just nods her head, mutters ‘sorry’, and walks out. 

Overstimulation  
A rush of water floods Rueki’s cunt, going hot and then cold before it rushes out of her, leaving her aching and deprived.

Her eyes fly wide, Aqua looks mischievous and intrigued, hands splayed on either side of her head. 

Aqua traces one hand down Rueki’s abdomen, shifting her weight entirely onto the other hand, as the one trailing down sparks with an electric pulse. Rueki can’t help it, Aqua realizes very well that she can’t when Rueki sends the lightning straight back into Aqua’s fingertips. Aqua’s eyes go wide, the feeling of the electric shock in her own skin lights her up from head to toe until her whole body is flushed and spent without even the excuse of touch. Rueki's blown out eyes find hers. Gently, Rueki brings their lips together, the brush of soft flesh has Aqua crying out into full lips. 

Orgy

Skuld’s got her mouth between Rueki’s legs, dark hair spilling across pale thighs. Isa’s behind Skuld, the dark haired woman’s hips raised to meet his as he pounds into her and Rueki feels it in every movement of Skuld’s tongue, feels it in the way Skuld moans and huffs against her pussy as Isa steals the breath from her. Isa’s always so focused, so heated in moments like these, but Rueki looks up at him and his eyes meet hers, all of their darkness, all of their depravity. Rueki doesn’t want to come so hard and so fast. Not when Isa hasn’t, not when Skuld hasn’t. Lea’s behind her, her breasts in his hands, working her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and she shakes her head back into him, trying to hide and find salvation in his shoulder. 

“How’s Skuld treating your pussy, sweetheart?” Lea breathes and Rueki, she’s postverbal. She whimpers into him, knowing full well, he’s trying to build her up, push her to the knife’s edge, turn her into a sloppy mess of sensitive nerve endings so that she’s so aroused, she flips around, throws him onto his back and rides him into next week. And she will and she wants to, but--

But these moments of heated touch, and hot contact and so much skin against hers make her feel more alive than she ever has before.

She’ll take her time if it’s the last thing she does.

Praise Kink  
Vanitas’ eyes go cross when she moans his name, wanton, wanting, utterly earnest. Rueki’s face is red and blotchy, contoured in ways that he knows means she’s giving way to him completely. The way she comes apart, like thread between his fingers gets him high as a kite. She whimpers his name, his hands fist the sheets, he throws his head back, knowing full well that he’s on the edge when he feels her hands brush the muscles of his chest. He seizes, heart sputtering in his chest like it always does when she touches him this delicately.

“What?” He chokes, like he’s afraid she’s going to tell him his inexperience isn’t working for her--because he is. He’s terrified of it. 

“You.” She whines, bucking her hips into him. “You’re fucking _gorgeous_.” Her hands brush a scar that nearly matches one of her own and Vanitas’ heart squeezes. “Your body...your eyes…” She rocks into him, looping her arms around his waist pulling him close and he slams his lips down onto hers while she locks her legs around his waist. “The way we fit so well, it’s like…” Her mouth parts, she lets out this pathetic little noise that almost does him in altogether, but she brings him closer so she can set her head against his shoulder and fuck, if he can just hold out a little, he knows she’s going to-- “You’re so fucking perfect and you feel so good and--”

And Vanitas falls apart completely, he collapses onto her, stars and universes and entire galaxies spinning behind his eyes as he comes inside of her, biting her shoulder hard enough to bruise as he does. 

When he comes back down, she’s playing with his hair, one hand splayed out across his back, her actions blatantly intentional. 

“You couldn’t have fucking waited until I got you off?” He growls under his breath. He can nearly hear the smirk in her voice when she speaks.

“I just wanted to see if that would work for you.” Like she didn’t know it would. “Beside, you were the one who wanted to go down on me for like an hour yesterday, I’m good Van.” 

But he feels her skin, hot and damp beneath him and he wonders how long it’s gonna work like this, how long she’s going to let him get away with being less, with being weaker, with barely having any idea how to make her--

“Where’d you go?” She asks, he shifts his face so that it is completely buried in her skin.

“What are you going to do when you get sick of this?” He murmurs.

“Sick of…?” She trails off. “Dude, what did we say about not being vague as hell?” But he can’t say it, not like this, not so naked and vulnerable and face to face, chest to chest, skin to skin like they are now. He doesn’t know how to do this part, he just knows he loves how he loses the sinking feeling of the worst parts of his heart, when he’s inside of her, when he’s closer to her than he’s ever been to anyone else. And he can’t lose it, can’t lose her, can’t be this pathetic little thing that Xehanort was there to remind him that he was. Why would she ever want...why would she stick around when she can’t fix-- “Hey!” She snaps, fingers stilling on him. She felt it through the link, through their link and he knows she did. He hates it, he’s thankful for it. “Look at me.” Stubbornly, he twists, so that one eye, obscured by bangs, is on her. “I’m here. I’m always going to be right here. I’m not going anywhere, not now, not ever.” She kisses the top of his head. “I’m never gonna leave you, I want you.”

His dick hardens against her thigh, his eyes flash, he sees her grin.

“You did that on purpose.” He accuses.

“Yeah, with the purpose of sharing my love with you.” She hooks a finger under his chin, batting her lashes at him. “Maybe I just wanted to give you a chance to make new cum.”

He presses into her and falls victim once more to words sweeter than candy. 

Dirty talk  
Reno grunts in her ear as he ruts into her, fingers digging into her hips with force enough to bruise. Rueki’s head falls back against the stall of the bathroom and he takes that as an opportunity to suck down the length of her neck.

“Look at you.” He moans against her skin, slamming his cock into her. She huffs, chest feeling as though it is about to implode. “You know I’ve been dying for this since you wrapped those lips around my cigarette.” He tells her, pounding her so hard that her eyes go cross. 

“Goddammit, Reno.” She whimpers, chest fluttering. 

“Got a mouth made for sucking dick, don’t you?” He murmurs, with zero regard to where they are, to who could be listening, to the fact that the entire bar might be able to hear him. Reno’s got an air like he owns the place, like he owns Midgar, like he owns her. “Don’t worry sweetness, I’m good to return the favor, bet that pussy tastes like candy.” He growls and she fists the ponytail that dangles from the back of his head. Her legs shake, she chokes on a slew of profanity, on his name. “Cum on my cock, angel.” He orders and she does, she does so obediently that he follows right behind her, emptying himself into her, clutching her as they come down.

“Anyone ever tell you that you’ve got a mouth on you?” She asks, he chuckles, breathlessly. 

“You liked it though.”

Mutual masturbation  
She licks her lips as she watches him, hands tracing his cock expertly though there is anxiety in his eyes. 

Her eyes find his, green to blue and Ventus just about falls apart, the way Rueki looks at him.

“Come on, Prince Charming, I just wanna watch.” That’s what sold him on this in the first place, the way her mouth moved when she said that, and that’s what keeps him going, jerking his cock with more conviction. Her hands slip into the front of her shorts, his eyes widen, his imagination runs wild.

She’s so grown up compared to the last time he saw her, that little girl that was so fascinated by him is an adult and between the curve of her hips and her ass, the way her tits bounce as she works into her own hand, and the depraved things he knows she’s doing with that hand, Ventus becomes a mess, quickly. 

Not before she wraps her lips around his cock and lets him spill the remnants of his orgasm into her mouth.

Dressed up  
“You look…” Rueki’s hands skim her body, skin the buttons and the lace and the ruffles of her dress. Xion holds her breath, holds it and waits for the fabric to be torn off of her, a little princess the victim to her step sister’s jealousy. She holds her breath because she looks like Kairi, that’s what will set Rueki over the edge, that will send her down a path she only just returned from. Scarred hands are gentle across Xion’s body. “So beautiful.” 

Xion falters, pauses, blinks with huge, doe like eyes at her friend, who stares up at her with heavy eyelids and parted lips. 

“I’ve never seen you all dressed up like this.” Rueki’s hands stray beneath the ruffles of her dress and find where cotton panties press into her slit. Xion gasps as a finger presses through her panties, brushing just the edges inside of her.

Xion’s knees shake, her legs give out but she falls back onto the edge of the bed, watching in utter fascination as Rueki sinks onto her knees, hooks her fingers through her panties and pulls them down her legs. Xion makes a move to take off her dress, but Rueki’s hands still hers. The blonde shakes her head.

“No, leave it on.”


	7. Vanitas pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inhales* this just happened, okay, I can't control it

He can’t ever forget.

The feeling of a metal hand brushing gently beneath the shirt, against the skin of his abdomen has Vanitas hissing through clamped teeth and clenched jaw. Green eyes flick up to his, her hair is pulled out of her face. He hates her for being so gentle, hates the ice cold touch she inflicts upon him but would hate the softness of the hand at her side, even more. 

“Just do it.” He demands, unable to meet her gaze. Rueki pulls up the hem of his shirt, he feels like a child as he raises his arms above his head, even though she has to stand up high on her toes, just to get the shirt over his head. It hits the ground softly, she sucks in a breath, eyes widening. “Stop.” He hisses, watching blood rush up beneath the skin of her cheeks, blotchy and uneven.

“What’s this one from?” She asks, drawing a finger up a particularly knotted scar that traces from just below his nipple almost all the way down to his hip. He narrows his eyes, his jaw is set so tight it feels as though it could fracture. 

“Fuck you.” He replies, she cracks a smile and gives the muscles in his stomach a tiny push.

“Lay down.” She orders.

“Go to hell.” He replies but still does, sinking back down onto her bed, propped up on his forearms. She slinks down onto bended knee and preses plush lips against his skin, eliciting a grunt from him. And then another, and then another and he sees what she’s doing in the line of her dark lipstick against the scar she inquired about. He sees the marks of her lipstick as they start to cover the angry white line like it is only a blemish. He can’t watch her, but she watches him, watches his every movement as she unlatches his belt and tosses it to the ground, letting it clatter. His eyes flash to hers, she looks like she’s asking permission, like she does, like she always does, like she always waits until he tells her so explicitly that he wants her. “Come on.” He shifts his hips up, into her hands, she beams widely and all but tears off the button of his jeans, yanking his zipper down as well. She works them and his underwear down his legs until they pool at his heels, then he kicks them off and she climbs up onto the bed, just beside him. He takes her chin into his hand, training her eyes to his.

“You should kiss me.” She suggests. He takes that in tenfold, tugging her down with a force that makes her gasp into his mouth. And that is a feeling he doesn’t hate. He presses his thumb and forefinger into her cheeks, parting her mouth, making her grunt and whine as he shoves his tongue into all parts of her mouth. He traces teeth, the roof of her mouth, her gums, her tongue and the space beneath as though this is the very first time, as though visualizing that pretty little mouth will let him feel some of those tasty little noises she’s making, on his own lips. And oh, the noises she makes. She whines, she whimpers, she moans as he probes her mouth, pressing her chest to his. Through the fabric of her shirt, he feels pebbled nipples pressing into him. She rocks her body into his and Vanitas flips her over, pressing hands on either side of her head as her hair spills beneath them.

When they part, she is breathless, the lipstick is smeared all over her pretty face. He traces his index finger across Rueki’s lower lip, drinking all of her in.

“You taste so good.” She breathes. Vanitas’ hands ball into fists around her head, he sucks down a sharp inhale and his eyes fly wide. 

Fuck her when she talks like that. 

He falls onto her entirely, cupping her face in his hands, legs twisting with hers as he kisses her like he’s starving. 

His cock is begging, demanding, pressing into her thigh. She traces a thumb across the tip, his hands move immediately to pin hers above her head. 

“Take your clothes off.” Because as much as he likes denying her that right, stripping her naked like her body belongs to him, he also lives for the delectable control of knowing four small words can make her bend to him. He shifts back onto his knees and watches her obey. Her shirt hits the ground and before she can touch the fabric of her skort, he dives down on her, wrapping lips around one of her nipples, biting down until her entire body tenses beneath him and she’s making these little high pitched noises. 

He nibbles, sucking the flesh, teasing her nipples, teeth grazing as he slowly pulls off of her, eyes dark and heavy lidded as they watch her. Her back arches up, her breath starts to shake and he worries the skin in the valley between her breasts. When he reaches the next, he palms the previous breast, groping and squeezing as he bites, licks, sucks, does anything he can to make her start begging his name.

“Vani, fuck, dammit!” 

There’s a strange sensation that balls up in his stomach when she calls him that. He doesn’t tell her that, but under no circumstances would he let anyone else call him that. Under no circumstances can she call him that in public, but as he works the skort off of her body, he decides that he likes it here, buried in her the warmth of her affection. Her panties are white lace, delicate. He doesn’t ask permission when he rips them off her body and based on the noises she makes, she likes it too, the way he takes control, the killer inside of him drowning itself as he presses his tongue into her slit, just to savor the taste. She whines, her hips jolt, her belly spasms and he doesn’t even mind so much, the pathetic little movements she makes. She’s easy to unravel because she gives him all the keys, shows him every weak spot in every noise she makes. His tongue flicks up, fluttering against that spot and she--

“Vanitas!” She fists the sheets, back arching tight and aching.

He grins like the devil himself against her pussy and then--

Then he sucks, licks, kisses, lavishes. Every ounce of her is hot and slick, nerve endings come alive that neither of them realize exist until he brushes over them and she shoots off like fireworks. Each flick of his tongue earns him tight calf muscles wrapped around his back. When he swirls around her just right, her hands end up in his hair, yanking and it sends a reverberation straight down to his cock. He teases just the entrance of her slit, and she squirms. The sound she makes must shred her lungs. He sucks on her clit until he feels her pulsate, hips jerking wildly into his mouth as she flutters down, holding his head just in place until she rides out the waves of her orgasm.

When he comes up with a glistening mouth that he wipes with the back of his hand, she leans up. Her eyes are darkened, blown out with lust. Her fair skin is blotchy red down from her temples to her breasts.

She looks so goddamn beautiful but that’s not what he likes about Rueki.

He likes that she straight up crawls into his lap, pushes him back onto his ass, lines his dick up with her slit and sinks down on him without hesitation.

He doesn’t know who this moment is better for. But she shakes and shudders, her fingernails digging into his back and he swears that his heart exits his body through his mouth and surely she must feel it because he can feel her erratic lust pushing in waves through their link.

She rocks herself down onto him and she is drenched, hot and tight, like she’s trying to suffocate him in the sweetest of ways. He presses his fingers to her hips until he knows they will leave bruises she can count later. Her body is hot and sweat slicked, she whispers his name right in his ear and her voice downright cracks.

It’s like this, drowning in her that he comes, losing control completely, hips plunging into her from beneath until his body threatens to explode. Everything inside of him screams for giving way, for being weak, for giving in, for not destroying her, for not winning at fucking--

She starts to kiss his neck, she pushes him onto his back and when his aftershocks have calmed down, she climbs off of him and kisses down the length of that scar before crawling back up to put her head on his chest. Her arms circle his waist like an anchor, keeping him sane. 

The very thought of being this weak, this open, this vulnerable to someone else nearly shatters him. Rueki blasts assurance and love and post orgasmic bliss through their link until it’s almost too much to handle.

He can never forget the way he was conditioned to be, how pitch black his soul is, how far Xehanort drove him back into the corner of all that he was.

But in her arms, he doesn’t face it all alone.


End file.
